


Lore Atlantis: Rewritten

by BreeEasterling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger Management, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Not Beta Read, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: The God of the Seas struggles to navigate his world on his own (despite his best efforts), but that changes when he meets a young Naiad with a completely different outlook on life.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since finishing Lore Atlantis in July all I’ve done is thought of ways to make it better. As a huge Poseidon fan, I felt that I needed to give this story another try and make it the best I can, so here I am!
> 
> I will not be removing the first version; to quote my high school English teacher who was quoting an article I cannot remember, “there is nothing better than a shitty first draft”. 
> 
> The stories are not connected other than both being about the origin of Poseidon and Amphitrite, so feel free to read one, the other or both. There might be similarities (same writer, after all) but you do not need to read one to understand the other.
> 
> This story means so much to me, it brought my internet family into my life and I am indefinitely grateful for their existence.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> Xoxo Bree

A River Nymph with emerald skin opened the door for me, bowing slightly as I walked past her and into the conference room. Much like the rest of Hera’s offices, the room was stark white, from the floors, to ceiling, to the furniture. The only disruption to all of the perfectly polished white was the gold trim around the ceiling and floors. As the nymph shut the door behind me, a breeze heavy with lemon scented floor cleaner was fanned at me. Scrunching up my nose, I glanced around the sparsely decorated room, typical of her to not make her offices a welcoming place; wasn’t like the Queen of Gods desired guests. Besides the drink cart, stocked with the Queen’s favorite gin and tonic, the only furniture was a long, white marble table with coordinating chairs surrounding it. Hera sat at the head of the table, Zeus to her right and Hades begrudgingly to her left. Standing just a few paces inside the door of the conference room, content to have the long marble table between us, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the trio.

Hera sighed as she snuffed out her cigarette in a crystal ashtray.

“I’m sure you know why I’ve called you here today.” She began, not even bothering with pleasantries. I never received the care that Hera extended to my older and younger brothers; I guess warmth was only something she showed to those she took to bed. Instead she shot straight with me, rarely beating around the bush.

My jaw remained clenched. “I’ve got a few ideas…” There were only so many reasons the Goddess of Marriage would need to speak to the King of the Seas.

“You’ve lived the bachelor life long enough, Poseidon.” Hera lectured; same song, different tune. We had this discussion countless times before and it never ended well for either of us. “It’s time you found a wife and settled down.”

I scoffed, my arms loosening slightly but still remaining crossed; I would not soften to this intervention. “Don’t see you man-handling Hades into matrimony.” I gestured absently to my older brother. As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted my comment. Unlike me, Hades _wanted_ Hera to find him a wife. Feeling a pang of guilt, I gave him a sympathetic look, Hades shrugged minutely in response to my silent apology.

Our exchange went wholly unnoticed by our youngest brother, not that anyone was surprised. “Hades doesn’t have your anger issues, Poseidon.” Zeus said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped beneath his chin. It was times like this that I wondered if Zeus truly understand the point and meaning of a Triarchy—it meant we all had equal power, authority and respect… He often forgot the respect part.

This made my roll my eyes, “ _You_ want to talk to _me_ about anger issues?” It was a regular occurrence for Zeus to lose his shit over one thing or another and vaporize entire villages. I occasionally stir up a hurricane, big deal. The scent of burning ozone filled the air as Zeus glared at me.

“Calm down, both of you.” Hera snapped, reaching out and patting her husband’s arm. “Poseidon, this isn’t a discussion anymore. You need a co-ruler. The Oceans are too much for any one being, even Oceanus had help—”

“You’re comparing me to a Titan?” Rage coarse through my veins as memories of a war long over flashed through my mind. Death, destructions, those I care for most being attacked by my own father. My own mother having to go into hiding in order to save her own life… No matter how much time passed, I’d never be able to escape the memories of the war.

Knowing what Hera’s words had done, my elder brother cleared his throat, “no, she is simply illustrating that one God is not enough for your job.” Hades did his best to defuse my anger whenever possible, but it was no easy task. “She said it poorly,” Hera scowled at Hades, he ignored her, “but she did not mean to compare you to Oceanus directly.”

I sighed, trying my best to calm the rage inside me, but it burned like a smolder blaze. “What makes you think a wife is going to fix my ‘anger issues’?” I used air quotes, knowing it annoyed Hera.

The smirk that spread across the Queen’s face was shit-eating. “Balance, Poseidon. The world is all about balance.” Hera explained as she leaned back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap. “The Chinese have a concept… Yin and Yang. They require one another for balance, one without the other is chaos. You, my friend, require balance.”

I rolled my eyes, “and you’re convinced a woman will bring me balance?”

Hera’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “The right woman, yes.”


	2. The Goddess by the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon needs a moment of peace during an uncomfortable party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos! I update as regularly as I can, but I am a student who works so my free time is precarious. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

The ocean sparkled under the evening sun as I stood on the cliff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Although the reason for being on the isle of Naxos was one that made me frown, the views could not be beaten. White sand beaches and lush forests on one side of the island, and on the other were high rocky cliffs that gave a flawless view of the sunset. Hera had made good on her decision to find me a wife and planned a massive reception. It was at the party that I could be introduced to every eligible woman Hera deemed worthy. The entire affair made my stomach knot up with anxiety, but there was no escaping it. Especially now. After weeks of planning, the day had finally come.

Near the cliffs, Hera had a series of gazebos erected, each of them designed specifically for Zeus, Hera, Hades and myself. It was there that I was able to dress in the new chiton she had made for me, as well as where she could conduct what she called “final checks”, I called it degrading. Luckily, Athena had been the one to design and weave the fabric of the chiton, my niece ensured that it was a color, texture and design I liked—ignoring her step-mother’s request of opulence. 

“I’m a grown man, Hera.” I grumbled as my brother’s wife fussed with the broach at my shoulder. “I can dress myself.”

Hera rolled her eyes and continued her fussing. “You don’t want to meet your future Queen looking like a mess.” She scolded, making sure every pleat and fold of the grey fabric was just how she wanted. Gods forbid that anything moved when I walked…

Hades joined us then, looking like a shadow dressed in black, his bident in one hand and his crown atop his head.

“Oh! We can have sacred objects?” The knots in my stomach loosened slightly at the idea of having something to do with my hands while I stood around and was introduced to every single woman in the pantheon. Ignoring Hera, I reached out my right hand and grasped the air, my trident materializing as my hand closed into a fist. The weight of the golden weapon brought me peace and a little comfort.

Stepping back to take one last look at Hades and I, Hera sighed. “Fine. Take your toys along if you must.” Hades winked at me discreetly while Hear turned on her heel and headed for the exit. “But no sparring!” She called out over her shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am” We responded in unison, holding our respective weapons out to one another, bringing them together with a soft metal ‘ _clink’._

\--

The reception was set up on the beach. A dance floor was erected, along with a bar and buffet ladened with enough food to feed the Trojan Army. There were torches positioned strategically so that no one space was too dark, or too bright. On one side of the dance floor, facing the shoreline, there was a platform with four thrones, that was where we would spend the evening. By the time we arrived, all of the guests were waiting. Hera and Zeus entered first, the master of ceremonies introducing them as they made their way across the dance floor. Then Hades and I walked side by side. I did my best to keep my focus on my throne, although the guest’s gazes weighed on me.

When we reached our seats, I settled in and the first family was brought up to be introduced. A lovely little flower nymph and her parents. She was cute, kind, and very shy; a deep blush darkening her pink cheeks as she was introduced. That was how the majority of the women turned out to be, most of them were obviously here against their will. The idea of these young women only coming because they were forced made me feel sick—wives could legally be taken with only their father’s consent… Would I be willing to do that?

“Presenting Lord Nereus, Lady Doris, and their daughters.” The majority of the crowd shifted and walked forward. The rainbow of green sea nymphs were all extremely similar, some taller than others, but all a shade of green or teal, with long pearl white hair. Their faces were all angelic, with big bright eyes and button noses, their lips lifted in a natural smile. It took a moment of looking them over before I realized that they were all Nereus’s daughters…

“Lord Nereus, thank you for coming.” Hera greeted warmly. “Your daughters are as beautiful as they are legend to be.” Taking another look at the herd of daughters, I began to count…. Ten… twenty… thirty… forty…

“Nereus, you have _fifty_ daughters?” I blurted out, amazed by it all. A few of the giggled when I spoke, hiding behind hands and whispering to one another. I always imagined myself having children someday, but never fifty. Through the years I had grown to know Nereus on a professional level, he had readily pledged his loyalty to the Triarchy during the War and had been a great ally against the Titans. I just never took the time to learn about his family.

Nereus bowed, the old man using a cane to steady himself. “Yes, my king. Although only forty-nine are with me at this moment…” He glanced at his daughters. “My eldest… she will be arriving soon.” He added bashfully, glancing at his wife momentarily before looking back to me.

“I do hope she is well.” Hera said calmly, but there was an edge to her body language… Her back had stiffened and her jaw set… What did one nymph matter?

Doris bowed. “She is, your highness. Just a last minute… wardrobe malfunction.” The women laughed at the weak joke before Doris and Nereus were guided away, each of their daughters stepping forward to bow before re-joining the party. Each one was unique in subtle ways; beauty marks, ear sizes, the spacing of their eyes… none of them were exactly alike, but none were entirely different.

Once all forty-nine of them had dispersed, Hera leaned over towards me, a hopeful smile on her face. “Did you see one you would like to speak too?”

I leaned in towards my sister in law, my eyes still on the crowd. “Well, they are all beautiful…”

Hera gritted her teeth. “You’re looking for a wife, Poseidon. Not a bed warmer.”

Sitting back in my throne I shrugged. “Then no, not especially.”

“I just don’t get you! The majority of these girls are aesthetically perfect!” She gestured to the crowd before us, “I even brought you ocean nymphs, born and raised in your debauched kingdom.” Hera huffed and puffed her frustrations as the party continued at our feet, the attendees oblivious to the Queens annoyance.

I sighed. “Rather shallow of you to assume I’m concerned with aesthetic perfection, Hera.” She scoffed as I stood up and stretched my arms high above my head. “I’m going for a walk.” I announced to my brothers before turning and leaping off the back of the platform before Hera could argue with me.

Without a second glance at the party, I headed into the woods, needing to escape the crowd and wandering eyes for a moment. No matter how many years pass, I’d never grow use to, much less comfortable, with being the center of attention. The few times I had voiced my discomfort of crowds and parties, Hades has understood but Zeus has scoffed and carried on as he pleased. It was infuriating, being so consistently ignored. Time after time of having my feelings ignored, I stopped sharing them. What was the point in wasting my breath?

The woods grew thicker as the sounds and lights of the party faded behind me. With every step the anxiety knotted in my stomach began to loosen. The forest was dense with trees, but the floor was nearly bare of all leaves, covered in nothing more than a soft, mossy cover. There was no clear path, but in the distance the soothing flow of a small, freshwater stream called to me. So instead of looking for somewhere to go, I allowed myself to be guided by the unseen force that seemed to envelop me.

As the forest thinned, the stream came into view. It was young, new and the nymph who belonged to it sat on the bank. She was no more than a child, with iridescent blue skin and striking grey eyes. But it wasn’t the young river nymph who had my attention, but the Ocean Goddess by her side.

The goddess had brilliant green skin that seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon, covered from foot to neck in the unique circular marks that adorned most ocean goddesses. Her pearl white hair fell in big, loose curls down to her elbows, I wondered what it might feel like to run my fingers through it, was it was silky as it looked? She was dressed in a plain cream-colored chiton that left little to the imagination, only the most intimate parts of her were fully concealed, her curvaceous body causing me to salivate like a dog. She was stunning, leaving me breathless with just one look from those big, piercing grey eyes.

They both looked up at me and smiled. The young nymph giggled before she leaned over and whispered something into the Goddess’s ear. In the next moment, the nymph gave me a small wave before disappearing into her stream. Once we were alone, the Goddess leaned back against the bank, her toes dipped into the water. Everything about her called to me; her skin, her eyes, hell even the way the water droplets ran off her skin…

Which all lead me to ask myself. Was I beaconed by the water she sat beside, or the Goddess herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If rivers start out as streams, aren't baby river nymphs, stream nymphs? #showerthoughts


	3. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon is not in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm portraying Hera in an odd way right now... but I promise it will all make sense in the end. I love our golden traitor <3

Two hundred years felt like a long life until the moment I saw her. For so long I thought I knew myself, knew what it felt like to feel powerful emotions; I had felt incredibly low lows and astronomical highs. I had lost and also been blessed… Yet, as our eyes met, I felt brand new. Suddenly every emotion I had ever felt was but a grain of sand in comparison to the wave of emotion I felt for her. Before her I thought I had seen and experienced all of the things one can, and now I was destined for an eternity of monotonous repetition. But the moment I set eyes on her face, saw that mischievous smile, saw that soft twinkle in her eyes… It occurred to me that there was yet an entire part of life and existence I had not yet experienced.

My legs felt like led, heavy, grounding me where I stood as I got lost in her eyes. She smirked at me, as if aware of the onslaught of emotion I was feeling. Using the foot she had dipped in the water, she flicked a few drops at my face. The specks of water that hit my face pulled me to the surface of my thoughts.

“It’s rude to stare, your majesty.” She scolded playfully; her voice as warm as the sand on a summer afternoon. As I stood before her, flabbergasted by the impact her mere presence had, I never once imagined what her voice might sound like… In that moment though, I learned it was the most beautiful sound in the cosmos.

Clearing my throat, I tried to focus—but she made my mind race. “Apologies, gentle goddess.”

Her answering smile radiated in a way that would make Helios himself envious. “Oh, your majesty while I might be a goddess, I can assure you there is nothing gentle about me…” I managed to chuckle in response, but I also emitted a sound on Hades’ dogs could hear.

“You have me at a great disadvantage.” I admitted, this conversation needed to move along, I needed to know everything about her, her hopes, her dreams, her favorite ice cream. But first things first, I’d start small. “You know who I am, somehow…”

“The trident gave it away.” She teased, casually pointing a dainty finger at the forgotten object to my right.

I glanced at the trident still firmly grasped in my hand. “Ah!” I sighed, absently brandishing it slightly. “Yea, it’s not subtle…” I cleared my throat and turned my gaze back to the beauty before me. “Regardless, I don’t even know your name.”

She giggled, feigning bashfulness as she batted her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulders, exposing one elegant collarbone. “The King of the Atlantis wishes to know _my_ name?”

“Dear one, I wish to know a great deal… But I would like to start with your name.”

The goddess beamed, seeming to glow from the inside out at my words. But as she opened her mouth to speak, our bubble of privacy was popped with a shrill, familiar voice. In that moment everything happened so quickly my head spun; from one direction, Hera called out for me as she pushed through the forest. From the other, the Goddess became frightened, her eyes growing wide as she leapt to her feet and quickly ran away.

“Poseidon!” Hera broke through the tree line, just as I was watching the goddess of my dreams disappear into the dense foliage. Before I had a chance to chase after her, my sister in law grasped hold of my arm. I could have pulled away, pressed on, sprinted into the forest to chase after her—but part of me knew there was no point, she was gone. As if the force that brought me here, and held me in our little tranquil bubble had left with her.

Turning to face my sister in law, I braced myself. “You have been gone for nearly thirty minutes!” Hera growled with narrowed eyes, her golden skin darkened a few shades with anger. “Come back to the party, you’ll never find your queen standing around in the woods!”

Allowing Hera to drag me back towards the party, I couldn’t help the delirious smile that came to my face, “wouldn’t be so sure about that...” I sighed.

~~~

Hades narrowed his eyes as he puffed on his cigar. The quiet Underworld café moved around us timidly, not use to the likes of an Olympian God stopping in for breakfast. It was standard for Zeus to not-so-kindly summon us on Sunday mornings for “family brunch”, but after his escapades at the reception last night (something about a River Nymph and a broom closet) Hera grounded him. Hades and I took the opportunity to go do something we don’t usually do; go out to brunch at an actual restaurant.

“Amazing, I almost forget that waitresses usually wear clothes.” I joked as we were seated. Hades laughed, but the lampad hostess looked mildly alarmed. We took our time, ordering cocktails and food, sharing some small talk before the topic I was dancing around was finally brought up.

That was when Hades leaned back and lit a cigar. “So, was Hera’s little party a success last night?”

After I was dragged back to the party, I did my best to socialize; mingle among the girls, make nice with their parents and look every bit the bachelor in search of a wife… But in reality, I was simply biding my time.

My mind was already made up, there was a green goddess out there, with white hair and stormy grey eyes that I would someday make my wife and queen. I’d rise her as high as a Goddess could, make her my partner, my equal, and give her everything in the cosmos to make her happy. I’d drown cities if that is what she desired. Whatever it took to keep her smiling by my side for the rest of eternity.

Smiling at my brothers’ question, I sat back in my chair and shrugged. “Probably not in the way Hera imagined…” I proceeded to tell him about my encounter with the goddess, describing her down to the last detail, the way . Hades listened on, smirking at me all the while.

“What’s with the face?” I finally asked, hating the smug expression on his face.

He sipped his Bloody Mary, a teasing playing at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, I don’t know… Just never imagined you to fall in love so quickly.” Smug bastard.

My mouth went dry. “I’m not in love.” The denial was reflexive. Love was a dangerous emotion, it turned our mother into a slave to our father, it turned Hera into a near prisoner in a sham of a marriage, and it turned wise men into fools. Love was not for me.

“Really? Come on, you can’t think you’re talking about just any goddess.” Hades reasoned. “You lit up when you began talking about her, you want to marry her, make her a queen—an equal queen at that!” He shook his head. “You wouldn’t do that for just anyone.”

“Okay, so I like-like her, but come on, love?” I threw my head back and laughed. “This is me that you’re talking about!” I made a gestured to myself. “The God who bedded five nymphs in one night, in the same bed!” I fall into bed, not love.

Hades nodded. “That you did… But that was before you met this goddess.”

“So?”

“So you love this goddess.”

“How can I love her? I don’t even know her name!”

Hades raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know names were required…”

“I’m not in love.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I mean it!”

“Sure you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to connect off of AO3! Follow me on instagram @bree_easterling_ I post memes, love to share fan art/cosplays and talk about LO :)


	4. Paper Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon deals with distracting thoughts as he tries to navigate life, still unsure of who the Goddess he saw was.

Brizo stood at her seat, explaining the past month’s sailor casualty report to the group. A number of water deities surrounded the round conference room table; Achelous, Anapos, Psamathe, Galene and myself. Our meetings were monthly, a time to come together and confirm no one part of the oceans was too violent, or too calm, that the checks and balances were, well, in balance. The goal was the keep the mortals hungry for adventure, but not readily spreading out too quickly. The more room the mortals have, the more children they produce and the more their populations grow. Controlling the rate of expansion was vital in controlling the populations.

I sat in the chair that faced the doors head on. I hated the concept of a “head of table”, they knew I was king, I didn’t need a special chair. Because of this, all meeting rooms in Atlantis had round tables. It bothered Zeus so much he refused to convene in Atlantis, which was fine by me.

“From the sounds of it, the southern coast of Greece is due for a hurricane.” Anapos commented as Brizo took her seat. They all turned to me. “Your majesty?” It wasn’t often that worked bored me, but I was distracted. Two weeks since the party, two weeks since I had seen the goddess… two weeks.

I took a deep breath and nodded, twirling my pen between my fingers. “A hurricane is easy enough, write up the category, dates desired and hand it off to my receptionist.” I advised. “Any other business?” Everyone shrugged or muttered. “Alright, see everyone next month!” I taped the butt of my trident on the ground once and the meeting adjourned. Everyone chattered amongst themselves as they gathered their effects and headed towards the door.

“Galene, Psamathe… wait a moment.” The sisters paused by the door and turned first to one another before turning back to me. “I wanted to thank you for putting up with Hera’s little party the other night…” I had often forgotten that the two minor goddesses were Nereus’s daughters. Seeing them at the reception had been embarrassing. It would have been one thing, if we had never met before, but they worked in my kingdom and both served vital purposes.

Galene, the Goddess of Calm Seas was in charge of ensuring no one body of water was too rough for too long, which would in turn harm the humans. Then there was Psamathe, the Goddess of Sea Monsters. She and I worked far more closely than I originally imagined, never having assumed my little projects would turn out to be such fearsome beasts of the ocean.

Psamathe smirked and tucked a section of white hair behind her blue, fin shaped ear. “No need to apologize, your majesty.”

“We must admit, our mother was hopeful you would make a decision that night.” Galene added.

I chuckled nervously and ran a hand through my hair. “All of you were very beautiful… But between the three of us, the one who caught my eye wasn’t even at the party.”

The sisters exchanged a look. “You have a secret lover, your majesty?” Psamathe questioned, it was common knowledge that I couldn’t keep a secret to save my life. If I had a lover, the world would know it.

“No… Not exactly… I took a walk during the party, to get some privacy and found her near a stream.” I blushed at the memory, the way the moonlight touched her skin, the glow of her eyes…

Galene cleared her throat softly. “What did she look like your majesty?”

“Yes, what sort of beauty does it take to catch the eye of our great king?” Psamathe added eagerly.

“She was unlike any goddess I had seen before… Elegant, with skin that reminded me of algae in a quiet lake. Her hair was white, like pearls and she had these eyes… They were grey, like storm clouds. Then all over her skin, she had these darker green, circular markings—like the old Gods.” I let out a sigh. “She was breath taking.”

Psamathe giggled. “She sounds like—”

Galene slapped a hand over her sister’s mouth. “She sounds like a magnificent goddess, your majesty…. Did you, get her name?” She asked, her eyes dancing with a secret I couldn’t begin to guess the truth of.

I shook my head as I stood, knowing I was already late to my next meeting. “I did not. Which therein lies my trouble.”

Galene just smiled a bit wider, “well, I think she sounds wonderful… and maybe, if you believe in the Fates—this Goddess will turn up again someday… Someplace unexpected.” She grabbed Psamathe by the arm. “Let’s go sister, we’ve taken up enough of the king’s time.” They scurried from the room in a fit of hushes whispers and giggles, leaving me alone, and utterly confused.

Zeus lounged on his throne as I entered the Hall of Olympians, others were already there, standing around waiting for the meeting to begin. Hera, Hestia and Demeter stood off to the side, heads together sharing a tense conversation and the occasional side-glance in my direction—great. The three of them plotting was never a good thing for any man within a ten-mile radius.

“Uncle!” Hephaestus called out, jogging over with a broad smile on his face. Taller than anyone else in the room, with deep orange skin and shiny black hair, he always reminded me of a smoldering fire. His bright red eyes shined in the oddly bright, white lights of the hall, giving them an unnatural glow. Today he managed to clean the majority of the suet off of his chiton before coming to Olympus, something his mother would appreciate. Once we were within arm’s reach, he pulled me in for a firm hug.

“I brought you a gift.” He announced proudly, over my nephew’s shoulder I saw the scowl on Zeus’s face. Although he never wanted his second eldest in the first place, he always despised when Hep showed Hades or myself any affection. It wasn’t our faults that we showed the poor kid the barest of kindnesses while growing up. Now as an adult and a powerful God in his own right, Hephaestus was always coming up with new and exciting tools and gifts for his uncles.

My nephew produced a pair of broaches, made to hold a chiton together at the shoulder and waist, both in the form of tridents formed out of fine silver. They were large and heavy, both flawlessly crafted by the God of Craftsmen himself. Accepting the gift, I smiled up at my nephew.

“Thank you Hep, they’re perfect.” I praised, giving him a pat on the shoulder before we went our separate ways to take our designated seats. Zeus sat at the head of the room, with Hera to his right and myself to his left. Then everyone else filed in around us. These meetings grew more and more pointless as the years passed. Back when Titans roamed the earth and our roles as rulers were new, it made sense to gather and discuss the goings on of our realms. But these days it was simply one hour a week that Zeus publicly jacked off in front of the other Olympians.

“Thank you all for coming in today.” Zeus began, the room falling silent. As my brother began his monologue, I spaced out, my mind wandering back to a quiet stream…

Water droplets cascading down an elegant calf, along thin ankle bones and along a slender foot until they fell back into the stream. The way her white hair flipped over her slim shoulders, framing her face in silky, white curtains. I craved to hear more of her warm voice, to feel the weight of her gaze on my face, to see that playful, mischievous smile… I wondered what her caress might feel like, would her skin be warm? Images of lying beside her on the sandy coast, caressing her sun-warmed skin as the waves crashed around us. Would she prefer making love on land, or under the water? I prayed she had no preference—I craved her everywhere.

My thoughts were interrupted when a paper airplane landed in my lap. Zeus, oblivious to the note-passing, droned on as I unfolded the paper. The golden calligraphy made my blood run cold.

_Can’t wait to hear all about her…_

_Love, E & A_

Looking up, I found Eros perched on the arm of Aphrodite’s chair, the pair waving at me with bright smiles and hungry eyes. Over the years, I had seen them give that same hungry look to many others, it was rare for the pair to be so drawn to the same emotions, but when it did happen, it often meant one thing.

Hades was right.

I was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Grease as much as I do, I hope you appreciated the Rizzo quote I snuck in :)


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon is offered help in finding his mystery woman from the Love Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enosichthon = “earth shaker” and is one of the many names related to Poseidon.
> 
> Fun Fact Time! - while Poseidon is God of the Sea, he is also God of Storms, Earthquakes, and Horses!

As soon as the meeting ended, I bolted for the door, but the damn pink pigeon stopped me.

“Not so fast, Earthshaker!” Aphrodite hissed as she came up behind me, a devilish grin on her face. The dynamic duo had me pinned. Eros stood in front of me, grinning lke a loon with an almost stoned look in his eyes. “You’re so in love Eros is high on your aura.” Aphrodite explained. “Now, why don’t we do this the easy way and you tell us all about her…”

Glancing from mother to son I considered my options. They would find out one way or another—there was no stopping them. It was their domain and they had a right to be in the know. But was I ready to be honest with them? With myself? Neither were subtle, or discreet in their actions and there was no way they would keep my feelings a secret for long. Yet at the same time, they would be able to help me find my mystery goddess…

I took a deep breath. “Fine. But not here.” I narrowed my eyes at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite giggled as she grasped my shoulders. “Fair enough.” In a cloud of pink, glittery smoke, Aphrodite swept the three of us out of the Hall of Olympians.

We materialized in Aphrodite’s office—a hot pink and faux fur nightmare. Eros collapsed along the magenta chaise lounge while the Goddess of Beauty made herself comfortable in her white, high back leather desk chair. She gestured to the chair adjacent to her own with a flourish.

“Please, have a seat.” She invited playfully. I sighed, accepting my defeat as I took a seat and mentally prepared for the interrogation.

Eros chuckled from a few feet away. “You can relax, we’re not going to bite.”

Aphrodite smirked. “Not with my son in the room, that is.” She winked as Eros rolled his eyes. “Now, who is this mystical being that has finally captured the heart of the Enosichthon?”

Leaning back in my chair, I sighed heavily. “If I knew her name, Aphrodite, I’d tell you.”

“You don’t even know her name?” Eros scoffed as he stood up and put a hand on his hip. “You’re giving off enough hormones to turn on the _Rhodes Colossus_ and you don’t even know her name?”

Glancing away, I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. What did he want from me? Finding out a woman’s name was not usually a priority of mine. Where she was ticklish? Yea, for sure. Names were far less important. Seeing my embarrassment, Eros took pity and held out his hand.

“I’m not in the mood, Eros.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not flirting with you, just give me your hand.”

Reluctantly, I allowed Eros to take my hand in his. His eyes glowed white while a tickle of his power washed over me, sending a chill down my spine. Aphrodite watched impatiently as her son did—well, whatever he was doing. This went on for a few moments, before his eyes returned to their usual pink hue.

Eros frowned and released my hand. “I’ve never seen that Goddess before.”

“What?” Aphrodite hissed. “But you know everyone!”

“I don’t spend a ton of time underwater, mom. Saltwater is _not_ a good lubricant.” He explained with a look of disgust on his face.

“Speak for yourself, flyboy.” I muttered.

Aphrodite sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Enough you two!” She opened her eyes and stared me down. For a moment she remained silent, making a study of me and giving my predicament a fair amount of thought—for Aphrodite at least. “Look, I can tell you really are helpless with this, so I’ll help.”

I narrowed my eyes at the lavender Goddess of Beauty. “What will it cost me?” No good deed went unpunished, and nothing in this world is free. If Aphrodite was offering her aid, it was because she wanted something in return.

She smirked. “For now, nothing. Now get out of my office before I change my mind.”

* * *

Atlantis was quiet by the time I returned to my office. I was thankful for the solitude as I collapsed into my office chair and shut my eyes. Being surrounded all day had been exhausting, my energy drained with the effort of remaining calm with so many around me—the fact that I was also in Olympus was no help. It was too bright, too loud, too everything.

When I first began forming the city of Atlantis, I knew what I wanted—I wanted a haven, a place of fun, of freedom, of life. I wanted a city and society free of judgment or status quo. That was part of the reason I introduced open relationships, and made public nudity legal. It was because of all of this that my city and population were overall happier than Olympus and the Underworld, as well as boasting a lower divorce rate. Despite the low divorce rate, Hera hated that open relationships and marriages were acceptable in Atlantean society.

While staring at the ceiling, my laptop chimed with the alert of a new email. Spinning in my chair slightly I reached out a taped the space bar to bring the computer to life.

NEW!

FROM: UNDERWORLD HEALTH PARTNERS

TO: POSEIDON, KING OF ATLANTIS

THIS IS A REMINDER FOR POSEIDON THAT IT HAS BEEN SIX MONTHS SINCE YOUR LAST APPOINTMENT WITH DR. OIZYS, GODDESS OF MISERY. PLEASE CALL TO SCHEDULE AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE.

I groaned; the reminder emails had increased in frequency in the last few weeks. Every time I received one, I cursed Hades for convincing me to give therapy a try. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with Oizys, I wouldn’t have even been willing to try if the doctor had been anyone else—it was that I lacked the patients for therapy, or the weekly commute to the Underworld.

For centuries Hades had whined that he was envious of how well I bounced back after Zeus freed us. I’d always laugh—I hadn’t ‘bounced back’ any faster than he had, in fact, I hadn’t ‘bounced back’ at all. I was just better at hiding the pain, the daily struggles of living after something as traumatic as ten years of isolation. To be swallowed alive had been difficult enough, but to be maimed upon being saved? That was the final straw.

Hades had the most scaring between the two of us, that was for sure, but Kronos nearly took my eye, and left a long, deep scar from my collarbone to my hipbone. If it hadn’t been for Hestia’s careful tending in the weeks after, I might not have ever swam or walked again.

My brother coped with the pain by moping, isolating and drinking heavily. I coped by what some would call more aggressive means… Nothing lifted the haze of anxiety and depression like churning up a life altering storm system. It wasn’t the healthiest coping mechanism, even I could admit that, but it was far better than spending 90 minutes a week lying on a couch in Oizys’s office, talking about my daddy issues…

But the email glared at me, and I knew that despite how much I didn’t want too, Oizys could help. The way I was living was not sustainable; swinging from dead calms to raging ager. If I wanted a future worth living, I needed to try and get myself in check.

With a deep, surrendering sigh I hit “reply” and typed out a response, requesting Oizys’s earliest appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
